


Teacher's aide

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Bondage, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, house husband jack, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: Jack goes to one of his students house for a parent teacher meeting and falls into the hands of Gabriel and jesse
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 19





	Teacher's aide

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite this because I liked the premise

Caleb is the most well behaved student in the class I help with, and by far the most adorable. I have been subbing for the teacher I was assigned to shadow for about a month now (she is recovering from a particularly bad car accident) and I can always count on Caleb to make me laugh with one of his daily jokes. So when his dad asked for a parent conference with the teacher about his slipping grades I obviously accepted. Caleb is such a sweet child he must have gotten it from somewhere.

They had requested an in-home meeting, which was fine. I checked out their apartment complex – if it could even be called that, it’s more like a bunch of small homes in the same general area up for rent- and was dismayed to find it to be in one of the bad parts of town. I’m sure calebs home life is fine, though. Just because he lives in a low-income neighborhood doesn’t mean his parents are inherently bad, maybe they’ve just fallen on hard times – after all children can be expensive.

Just in case i grab a small bottle of pepper spray and shove it in my pocket, immediately feeling guilty. Just because they live in a bad neighborhood doesn’t mean they are bad, but still, I don't want to get in a bad situation without any protection.

Grabbing my keys and my wallet I hop in the car, school has been over for a few hours and the sun was setting. I will admit, it's a bit sketchy, but Caleb is a great child and he has every right to a good education and I’m not letting my baseless fears get in the way of a child’s education.

When I get to the gate leading to the apartments, I can’t help but notice the garbage bags laying on the sidewalk next to it. Are the trash people on strike or something? it wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened. I shake my head, best not to think about it, I’m sure Caleb’s family is lovely.

Driving through the open gates I look at the address scribbled on a piece of paper and attached to my rear-view mirror; apartment 108. Well, I see apartments 101 and 102 so I can’t be that far off.

It takes me a bit of driving, but eventually I find myself Infront of a small, squat building with a run-down porch. The porch is covered in a fine layer of grit and looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in a long time. On the porch, by the door is a man slumped over in a worn wooden rocking chair. He holds a cigarette in one hand and a mostly empty beer bottle in the other.  
Stepping out of my car I approach the man nervously, glancing around in case anyone or anything might jump out at me. “hello? Sir are you Caleb’s parent?” I ask, giving a small wave. The man makes no move to show me he’s seen me, or that he’s even still alive. You know what I’m going to end that train of thought before it goes somewhere dark.

Scurrying past the man on the porch I knock on the door, glancing over at him from time to time as I wait for someone to answer. It takes a few minutes, but eventually the door swings open, revealing a messy disorganized living room and one very attractive man wearing jeans and cowboy boots. My heart immediately leaps into my throat, oh my god why is someone legally allowed to be that hot!? That should be illegal for public safety! I cannot imagine how he walks down the street without causing car crashes because people are too focused on how beautiful he is rather than looking at the road.  
“are you Caleb’s parent?” I ask, mouth dry. Is he looking at me weird? Am I looking at him weird? Oh god I am aren’t i? “yessir, how can I help you” he asks, extending his hand to shake. I stare at his hand for a few seconds more than is socially acceptable before taking it, cursing myself silently. Under no circumstances am I allowed to fall in love with this tall, handsome, charming, perfect man…I’m completely screwed.  
“why don’t we start by talking about Caleb’s grades and then moving on to some way I think he can improve?” I squeak out, dropping his hand. “of course, come right in!” he smiles, pulling me in and closing the door behind him. “go ahead and take a seat in the kitchen, me and Caleb will be right out” he says, sauntering down the hallway to our left.

I do as instructed, sitting down at the kitchen table and nervously shuffling the papers in my hand. God damnit he wasn’t supposed to be hot! The man returns with Caleb in tow, who is eagerly peering out from behind his legs with a big grin on his face. 

He and the man – his father, maybe?- sit down across from me at the table, both with identical grins on their faces. “how rude of me, I haven’t introduced myself!” the man says, breaking the tension “my name is Jesse, and you already know Caleb here” he chuckles, gesturing to the kid beside him “what’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“my name is uh, jack” I stammer, whipping out my papers. “anyways nice to meet you Jesse why don’t we move on to grades?” I ask, giving him a tight smile. Yes, let’s move onto grades before I get a boner and die of embarrassment that would be nice please and thank you. “we can talk about anything you would like” he flashes me another dazzling smile that blindsides me. is he always smiling!? Why is his smile so nice!? Somebody needs to clone this man a billion times and release him into society to increase the amount of over all good genes because HOT DAMN.


End file.
